


wish you were lesbian.

by vctru



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vctru/pseuds/vctru





	wish you were lesbian.

Как это произошло - не знаю,  
Но от ее улыбки таю.  
Пускай звучит очень банально,  
Мы ведь подружки? Все нормально?

Но как же странно ощущать,  
Что по кому-то я могу скучать,  
Что от кого-то буду ждать звонка  
И будет больно слышать от нее "пока".

С ней все заботы пропадают  
И в темноте одна сияет.  
Мой разум, очевидно, пьян.  
I just kinda wish you were lesbian.


End file.
